Est-ce le destin qui t'a mis sur ma route ?
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un latino le soir le Noël...


**Ceci est le téléfilm type que vous pouvez regardé durant les vacances de Noël avec un petit pot de glace et une bonne petite déprime en plus parce que votre vie n'est pas un conte de Noël.**

* * *

Je me suis toujours demandé s'il existait cette chose que l'on appelle le destin. Je ne suis pas particulièrement croyant, mais je ne dis pas que les choses en quoi je ne crois pas n'existent pas. Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'il y a des choses inexplicables qui arrivent tous les jours, mais est-ce une raison pour se dire que ce qui doit arriver arrivera et ce peu importe ce qu'on fait ? Il y a bien des choses inévitables, comme la mort par exemple, mais on n'est pas obligé de rencontrer un jour la personne tellement parfaite à vos yeux qu'il vous semblerait qu'elle vous soit destinée. Pourtant ça ne pourrait être que le hasard qui l'a mise sur votre chemin, mais on ne saura jamais la vérité, elle est invérifiable.

Était-ce alors le destin que deux jours avant Noël, ma copine m'avait larguée ? Et oui, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, pourtant nous étions bien ensemble, c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Je l'aimais et je me voyais déjà vivre et me marier avec elle. Je voulais d'ailleurs profité de Noël pour lui proposer d'habiter enfin ensemble, au bout de deux ans ce n'est pas du luxe et nous avons tout de même 24 ans. Mais là, elle m'a eue par surprise. Je la sentait bien absente ces derniers moments mais je mettais ça sur le compte du travail pas de... elle m'a dit qu'elle en aimait un autre. Pas qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, non, qu'elle l'aimait simplement plus que moi. Qu'elle était désolé mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent et elle préfère être honnête avec moi plutôt que me mentir. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça, elle sait très bien mon opinion sur les mensonges et l'une des principales qualités qu'il faut avoir pour être avec moi c'est de toujours dire la vérité, même si elle est dure à entendre.

Alors voilà. Je suis seul le soir de Noël, à me balader dans la rue, formant un léger brouillard à chaque respiration à cause du froid. Quelle idée aussi de sortir par ce froid, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je n'avais pas envie de rester chez moi à me morfondre, à m'apitoyer sur moi-même parce que la vie ne m'offre pas ce que j'espérais. Comme dirait ma mère : on tombe amoureux plus d'une fois. Et je suis encore jeune, j'ai tout le temps devant moi pour rencontrer une femme, me marier avec, faire des enfants... avoir une famille dont je pourrais m'occuper et à qui j'offrirais tout mon amour. Ce n'était pas elle, et alors ? Il faut passer à autre chose. Et ne surtout pas regarder les films romantique de Noël sinon là c'est sûr, je vais déprimer.

J'arrive près d'une grande fontaine, je passe toujours devant pour aller au travail qui se trouve à quelques rues de chez moi. Ils ont installés devant un énorme sapin et j'ai l'habitude de voir des couples s'arrêter là pour contempler le sapin avec leurs sourires niais d'amoureux. Je devais sans doute avoir le même sourire il y a encore quelques jours. Mais je ne vois personne ce soir, ils sont tous en train de fêter Noël chez eux, et je les comprends. C'est ce que je ferais si j'avais quelqu'un avec qui passer Noël mais ma mère est de garde à l'hôpital ce soir, et je n'ai plus vraiment d'amis depuis que nous avons été diplômés. Tout le monde a pris son propre chemin et a oublié les autres. Je soupire en y pensant et je m'assois sur le rebords de la fenêtre, observant le sapin en me demandant ce que je pourrais demander au Père Noël si seulement il existait vraiment. Quelqu'un avec qui passer Noël, sans doute.

C'est là que j'entends du bruit. Quelqu'un qui renifle bruyamment. Qui sanglote, apparemment. Je tourne la tête mais ne vois personne alors je me lève et suis le bruit pour arriver à l'opposé de l'endroit où j'étais et je trouve ce jeune homme étrange qui pleure. Je regarde autour de moi comme si je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un débarque et le prenne dans ses bras en soufflant qu'il était soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé. Mais non, personne, nada. Après une légère hésitation, je viens m'asseoir à côté de lui et toussote pour qu'il remarque enfin ma présence, il sursaute presque et me regarde d'un air ahuri avant de s'essuyer rapidement les yeux comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit pleurer. Dans ce cas, il faudrait peut-être lui dire qu'il ne faut pas pleurer dans la rue. Ses yeux sont à présent levés vers moi, l'air de demander ce que je lui veux, mais j'en profite pour le détailler. Il a les yeux rougis par les larmes mais je peux quand même voir à quel point ils sont beaux, couleur miel et pétillant, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi abattus. Il a la peau pâle, légèrement recouvertes de grains de beautés par-ci par-là qui lui vont à merveilles. Ses cheveux assez courts et châtains me donnent envie de passer ma main dedans pour voir s'ils sont aussi doux qu'ils y paraissent, mais je n'en fais rien. Je lui souris.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, heu...

\- Scott. Je m'appelle Scott McCall.

\- Scott... Moi c'est Stiles Stilinski.

\- Heureux de te rencontrer Stiles. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce que tu fais seul à pleurer ici le soir de Noël ? Il soupira tristement en baissant la tête.

\- Mon père... il est tombé dans les escaliers. Ça fait deux jours qu'il est à l'hôpital, on n'est même pas sûr qu'il va se réveiller... j'ai déjà perdu ma mère quand j'avais 10 ans, s'il ne se réveille pas... je serais tout seul.

Une nouvelle larme perle le long de sa joue, j'en ai le cœur serré et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, ma main est posé sur sa joue, mon doigt venant doucement essuyer la perle salée. Son regard perdu rencontre le mien et maintenant que je le vois d'encore plus près, je peux le confirmer. Il a vraiment de beaux yeux. On reste ainsi quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, comme si aucun de nous deux ne savaient quoi faire mais n'avaient pas envie de mettre fin à ce contact. Nous sursautons au même moment lorsqu'on entend des feux d'artifices commencer, on lève nos regards car ils sont tellement proches que l'on peut les voir de là où nous sommes.

\- Alors ça, c'est du cliché de film d'amour où je ne m'y connais pas. Fait remarquer Stiles.

\- Pardon ?

\- Toi qui arrive pour me consoler alors que je ne te connais absolument pas et au meilleur moment, le bouquet final, un feu d'artifice !

\- Au meilleur moment ?

\- Oui, parce que tu allais... enfin... peut-être pas... mais ce n'est pas passer loin... je fronce doucement les sourcils.

\- J'allais quoi ? Il reprend sa respiration et se lève d'un coup.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Il commence à partir mais je me lève à mon tour et lui attrape le bras, il me dévisage.

\- Attends, pourquoi tu pars soudainement ?

\- Je dois retourner auprès de mon père !

\- Tu ne pourras rien faire de plus...

\- Je le sais ! Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre de toute façon !

\- Passer Noël avec moi ? Un petit silence se fait.

\- Ah je comprends, c'est un nouveau plan drague...

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es en train de me draguer !

\- Je suis pas gay.

\- Oh... non mais moi non plus hein... il rougit doucement et je souris davantage.

\- Alors tu acceptes ma proposition ?

\- Je ne vais pas passer Noël avec un inconnu !

\- Un inconnu ? D'accord, dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir, je te dirais tout...

\- Ben... tiens, si tu me disais pourquoi tu es seul un soir de Noël toi aussi !

\- Ma petite-amie m'a largué il y a quelques jours et il ne me reste que ma mère qui est de garde à l'hôpital ce soir.

\- Attends... McCall... T'es le fils de Melissa ?!

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- C'est elle qui s'occupe de mon père !

Trop de coïncidences pour qu'on puisse se dire que ce ne sont que des hasards, il me regarde abasourdis, comme s'il pensait la même chose. Mais il fronce les sourcils, si moi ça ne me préoccupe pas plus que ça, lui refuse d'y croire.

\- Non !

\- Quoi non ?

\- Ce... tout ça ! C'est des clichés de films d'amour, c'est pas réel !

\- Tu veux dire que c'est un rêve ?

\- Non, je... je sais pas. C'est trop gros. Genre on était destiné à se rencontrer et tout...

\- Ben... je ne sais pas si on était destiné à se rencontrer et tout, mais c'est fais, et j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, d'apprendre à te connaître. Tu as vraiment envie de refuser juste parce que ça ressemble à un quelconque film de Noël ?

Il a toujours le regard perdu, que je trouve trop attendrissant, et je ne lui ai toujours pas lâché la main. De toute façon, même s'il refuse, je ne le lâcherais pas. Je le kidnapperais peut-être et ça lui donnera enfin une bonne raison de se méfier de moi.

O O O

Les jours ont passés et nous sommes devenus amis, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, non. L'important c'est que son père s'est finalement réveillé. On a cru voir un flirt entre ma mère et son père mais finalement on a su qu'on se trompait. Parce que le quo-équipier de son père, Chris Argent, est arrivé à l'hôpital, heureux de le voir enfin réveillé. Tellement qu'il en oublia le reste et avait embrassé le Stilinski devant tout le monde.

On avait appris par la suite qu'ils étaient en fait en couple depuis déjà des mois mais que le père de Stiles ne savait pas du tout comment lui annoncer une chose pareille. Finalement, Stiles l'avait bien pris, du moment que son père était heureux c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

O O O

Notre premier baiser ? Mais qui vous dis qu'on a finis par s'embrasser ? Bon, d'accord. Ce n'était pas si longtemps après, le soir du nouvel an, on était passé sous du gui et il m'a eu par surprise quand j'ai pensé qu'il allait m'embrasser sur la joue. Non, ce n'est pas la joue qu'il a visé et c'est bien mes lèvres qu'il a embrassé.

Il a fallu une semaine de plus pour qu'il me vole un autre baiser sans avoir besoin de l'excuse du gui. Puis une semaine de plus pour qu'il renouvelle l'expérience et qu'il me dise que je n'avais pas besoin d'attendre son approbation si j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Les baisers sont devenus occasionnels, et à chaque fois c'était un pur délice. Je ne saurais pas comment le décrire, c'est comme si ma bouche était parfaitement adapté à la sienne, rendant les baisers bien plus excitant et plaisant qu'ils ne devraient l'être.

Cela dura ainsi jusqu'à la Saint-Valentin. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je lui prépare un dîner romantique et que je lui offre l'intégrale collector de Star Wars. Je ne l'ai jamais regardé mais Stiles adore. Comme il n'avait pas de cadeau, il m'a proposé, tout timide et rougissant, qu'on passe à l'étape supérieure. Bien sûr, je lui ai dis qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça... mais il a sorti la carte de « j'en ai envie » et mon cœur a fais un bond de joie. Je n'avais jamais pensé à coucher avec un mec mais c'est tellement évident avec lui que je ne me pose même pas la question. Si j'aimais Kira, alors lui je l'aime à un, voir plusieurs, niveaux au-dessus...

Ce matin-là j'ai pu admirer sa peau nue et compter chaque grain de beauté sur sa jolie peau laiteuse. Il dormait fermement, la tête dans l'oreiller et de la bave coulante lentement de sa bouche. Pourtant je continue de le trouver mignon. Il finit par cligner doucement des yeux, émergeant, faisant la grimace avant d'essuyer sa bouche, puis un petit grognement traverse ses lèvres rosées. Son regard de miel se pose sur moi et il sourit doucement.

\- Hey...

\- Salut, toi... je souris avant de l'embrasser tendrement, baiser auquel il répond en venant caresser mes cheveux.

\- Je me demandais... commence-t-il mais il semble hésiter.

\- Oui ?

\- Toi et moi... on sort ensemble ? Je suis surpris de la question d'abord, avant de rire.

\- J'espère bien, parce que je ne compte te laisser partir avec personne d'autre.

Je passe un bras sur son corps pour le ramener contre moi, l'embrassant à nouveau alors qu'il sourit contre mes lèvres.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment, alors je me fiche bien de savoir si c'est la destiné ou non. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que c'est l'amour. Et si on ne tombe pas amoureux qu'une fois, on ne connaît le grand amour qu'un fois par contre et il faut savoir ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

* * *

 **\- Je fais le commentaire seule parce qu'on a perdu Aunyme en fait...**

 **\- TROP ! TROP DE SUCRE ! ARGL !**

 **\- Il fait une indigestion après avoir lu cet OS, je comprends pas pourquoi...**

 **\- *fait une attaque cardiaque***

 **\- ... Je crois qu'il a comme le Grinch quand son cœur augmente de 3 tailles et demi...**

 **\- faut vraiment que t'arrêtes les films de Noël...**

 **\- Je t'emmerde, Aunyme.**


End file.
